Glee: Bros Before Hoes
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Finn thought that he had always had the greatest guy in his life, until a certain blonde came into this picture. Finn X Sam!
1. Chapter 1

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

Finn had finally become the star of the school once the McKinley team had finally won. Finn could have anything he ever wanted. He could get all the free food, go to lunch early, get wasted every night, and have all of the girls. A guy's perfect dream right? Well, Finn thought otherwise, he was gay. He only had eyes for one person, one someone, one of _him_ served on a platter. Finn stared down the hallway and stared at the one and only Noah Puckerman.

That's right, Finn was in love. He was the only guy Finn ever thought about. Finn could barely keep himself from drooling ever time he saw him. Don't think just because Finn only wanted Puck that he didn't get any "action". Quite a few times when Puck was drunk, Finn would go "take him home". But they weren't going home; Finn would take him in his car and drive off somewhere. He always had to make sure that Puck was drunk enough so that he wouldn't notice or remember in the morning. So after Finn was sure that Puck was drunk enough, he would have a little make out session with Puck. There was really just one person in his way. Finn watched as Quinn grabbed Puck by the arm.

Quinn Fabray, her perfect hair, shoes, dress, and looks got in Finn's way. Puck had gotten her pregnant, WHAT BITCH WOULD DO THAT TO HIM! They used to be best friends, until she got pregnant and started her whole damn relationship with him. Quinn and Puck were now the popular kids again, now that the whole pregnant crap was behind them. Finn could help but wanting to strangle her every time he saw her. But, as she walked by they both smiled and waved at each other. She made him sick! Not to say that Finn hasn't had his fair share of people who liked him. Kurt winked at Finn while he was passing him.

Take exhibit A, Kurt. Last week we were doing another lesson on ballads in Glee club. But these ballads were supposed to be "anonymous". Yeah, Kurt didn't hide it at all. He stared at Finn the whole time he sang...

**(FLASHBACK)**

Kurt was in the center of the stage, while Brittany and Tina were backing him up as he was singing: **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me!**

** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a FREAK like me!**

** Don't cha, don't cha**

** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was RAW like me!**

** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was FUN like me!**

** Don't cha, don't cha**

Finn almost barfed.

**(OUT OF FLASHBACK)**

Then, there are pure disasters like Rachel, who sang Finn Hummingbird Heartbeat. Well, you're pretty much caught up at this point, where Finn is in his life. So Finn was going on down to his Glee class.

In the classroom, the first thing Finn saw was Puck and Quinn rubbing noses, dangerously close to kissing. Finn had to look away, anywhere; he turned his head to the board. On it was WE NEED HELP written in big black letters. Well, sure they weren't great but they weren't that bad. Finn couldn't help but take offense to this. After all, he was the Glee star from the guy's side. The other being, Rachel, Finn almost puked thinking those words.

When the bell rang, Mr. Shue walked in the room.

"So guys," He started. "We need more members for Glee club. We are in desperate need, and if we don't have twelve members by sectionals, we're not going." There was a quick outburst by the class. Finn got quickly bored and dozed off. Before he knew it, the bell had rung and Glee club was over with for the day. Finn waited for everyone else to clear out so that there wouldn't be any shoving in the hallways to get home. Everyone was now gone and Finn started to walk down the hallway. He saw Quinn and Puck saying good bye. Finn wanted to yell but didn't ruin the moment for Quinn. When Puck had left, Finn caught up to Quinn who had a blank expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked. Quinn looked over to him.

"Puck said that he loved me," Quinn was in shock. Finn wanted to shout at her, but didn't.

"No he doesn't," The words slipped out from his mouth. Quinn's face slowly glared.

"Yes, he does." She replied.

"No, he doesn't" Finn shot back. "To him, you're just vagina number sixty-two," Finn scoffed. Realizing what he just said, Finn covered his mouth.

"I know you still love him, but that's no reason to make me feel so crappy," Quinn said. "When did you become so mean?"

"The same time you turned into a big, boyfriend stealing, shoplifting, perfect life, BARBIE DOLL!" Finn shouted. There was an awkward moment of silence. A tear from Quinn's eye fell to the floor.

"Well to him you're just Penis number one," Quinn squeaked as she bolted down the hall and outside, failing to hold back more tears. Finn was realizing that she was right. Puck was straight, and he was with Quinn. Finn was the sad one now; a tear fell from his cheek now. Finn ran down the hallway and collided into someone turning the hall. He looked at the other person. Only to see a guy who had blonde hair, a great body, and the widest mouth ever! He was even more attractive than Puck.

"Sorry," Finn got up. "What's your name?" Finn offered the boy a hand.

"Sam," The blonde boy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Sam**

It was already the next day and Sam was actually excited to go to school, for once. He was ecstatic to meet new friends and see new people. The first day of school was always the easiest for Sam, yesterday had only been the tour of the school. Yesterday he had already met someone new, that kid…Finn. At least that kid was nice, but anyway, Sam also met someone quite interesting. He had his eyes on the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

Sure she had a boyfriend that would beat him to a pulp, but if Sam could just get two seconds alone with the girl, he knew he could have her under his wing in no time. That Puck guy was no competition for Sam, except for when Puck would put him in the hospital. Pretty soon he would be quarterback for the football team, and they would be meant to be.

Speaking of the football team, he was asked yesterday to be on it. He stayed behind after school and tried out. He made the team, but he wasn't quarterback…yet. They had a football game tonight and Sam would be sure to win and give Quinn her victory kiss.

With the football game aside, people were already talking about Sam. About how huge his mouth was, and how they all thought he was gay. Well, it wasn't his fault that he didn't want to look weird if he stopped dying his hair. It would be part brown and part blonde. That would be weird right? He couldn't believe how fast rumors had already spread about him. At least some people were saying he's hot.

Anyways, Sam was way excited about the football game later today and Sam was almost literally getting dressed in his football uniform. Sam looked at the clock, he was late. He then flew out of his house and ran for school.

**(AFTER SCHOOL)**

Nothing unusual happened at school today, besides thinking that someone was always breathing over his shoulder, and having some very awkward conversations about "why he's gay" and "how come his mouth is so huge". However, this didn't bother Sam; he had these conversations everyday at his all guy school. But now was time for the football game, Sam was super stoked. He didn't want to think about anything else in the world. It was only in an hour and Sam was already ready.

**(AT THE FOOTBALL GAME)**

The points were 17 10 15, they were losing. Sam had the ball and ran, dodging each person that lunged themselves at him. He dived into the end zone and the timer rang. West McKinley High school had just won the game, thanks to Sam. As he was going to walk over to Quinn, who didn't know that Sam even existed, someone shoved Sam head first into the ground. The first thing Sam felt were the other guy's lips, Sam was pleasantly surprised for a moment. As Sam got off the guy, he noticed that it was that Finn guy.

"I am so sorry," Sam apologized. Finn got up wiping his mouth.

"It's all good," Finn smiled. "It's not like you meant it,"

"Thanks," Sam walked off. He started to think about what just happened, and lost track of what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

Finn had woken up the next morning, thinking of what had just happened. He wanted some alone time with Sam, but it's not like he could ask Sam out. The only other person who knew that Finn was gay was Quinn, and look at how well that worked out. But no worries, Finn had a plan….

Today in Glee club Mr. Shue said that we have to have more duets, and he had to add a twist. It had to be with the same sex. So, he gave them 15 minutes to choose a partner and decide on a song. Finn quickly rushed to Sam.

"Hey," Finn started. There was a small awkward silence. "Do you want to be partners?" Finn asked.

"Sure I guess," Sam replied. "I have a guitar so we can do a song that has a guitar in it, I guess," Sam offered.

"Cool," Finn responded. "I have just the song in mind." Finn nodded.

**(15 MINUTES ARE UP)**

"Alright so who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asked. Obviously Rachel's hand shot up. "How about you wait for once Rachel." Mr. Shue said. He looked to the class for someone. "Santana?" He asked. She stood up.

"Fine, if I have to." Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her. They got to the center of the room and sang.

**Santana: Head under water and they tell me  
>To breathe easy for awhile<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Brittany: Made room for me, it's too soon to see  
>If I'm happy in your hands<br>I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Santana: Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well  
>But you make this hard on me<strong>

**Both: I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you ask for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>All you have is leaving<br>I'm gon' need a better reason  
>To write you a love song today, today<strong>

**Santana: I learned the hard way that they all say  
>Things you wanna hear<br>My heavy heart sinks deep down under**

**Brittany: You and your twisted words  
>Your help just hurts<br>You are not what I thought you were  
>Hello to high and dry<strong>

**Santana: Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**Both: I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you ask for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving<br>I'ma need a better reason  
>To write you a love song today<strong>

**Santana: Promise me you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see daylight, my guide, gone<br>'Cause I believe there's a way  
>You can love me because I say<br>I won't write you a love song  
>'Cause you ask for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>Is that why you wanted a love song?<br>**

**Both: 'Cause you asked for it  
>'Cause you need one, you see<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If your heart is nowhere in it  
>I don't want it for a minute<br>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
>When I believe that there's a reason<br>To write you a love song today, today**

"Excellent," Mr. Shue started clapping. Santana and Brittany proceeded to take their seats. "How about we start next with Quinn." Quinn got up and moved to the center of the room. Rachel followed behind her. The music started to play.

**Quinn: Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle**

**Rachel: My dear father**

**Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz**

**Rachel: But of course I'll care for Nessa**

**Quinn: But of course I'll rise above it**

**Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes  
>There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is...<strong>

**Quinn: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...**

**Rachel: Blonde.**

**Quinn: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?**

**Rachel: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

**Quinn: My pulse is rushing**

**Rachel: My head is reeling**

**Quinn: My face is flushing**

**Both: What is this feeling?  
>Fervid as a flame<br>Does it have a name?  
>Yes...<br>Loathing  
>Unadulterated loathing<strong>

**Quinn: For your face...**

**Rachel: Your voice**

**Quinn: Your clothing!**

**Both: Let's just say  
>I loathe it all!<br>Every little trait however small  
>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl<br>With simple utter loathing  
>There's a strange exhileration<br>In such total detestation  
>It's so pure, so strong!<br>Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last<br>And I will be loathing loathing you  
>My whole life long!<strong>

**Students: Dear Galinda you are just too good!  
>How do you stand it?<br>I don't think we could!  
>She's a terror, she's a tartor<br>We don't mean to show a bias  
>But Galinda you're a martyr!<strong>

**Quinn: Well  
>These things are sent to try us!<strong>

**Students: Poor Galinda forced to reside  
>With someone so disgusticified<br>We just want to tell you  
>We're all on your side!<br>We share your  
>Loathing<br>Both: (What is this feeling, so sudden and new?)  
>Unadulterated loathing<br>Both: (I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!)  
>For her face, her voice, her clothing<br>Both: (My pulse is rushing)  
>Let's just say<br>Both: (My head is reeling)  
>We loathe it all!<strong>

**Both: Oh, what is this feeling?**

**Students: Every little trait however small  
>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl<br>Both: (Does it have a name? Yes)**

**Everyone: Ah...**

**Both: Loathing!**

**Students: Loathing!**

**Both: There's a strange exhileration**

**Students: Loathing!**

**Both: In such total detestation**

**Students: Loathing!**

**Both: It's so pure, so strong!**

**Students: So strong!**

**Both: Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last<br>And I will be loathing  
>For forever<br>Loathing  
>Truly deeply<br>Loathing you...  
>My whole life long!<strong>

**Students: Loathing  
>Unadulterated loathing<strong>

**Rachel: Boo!**

**Quinn: AH!**

"Amazing you two," Everyone started to clap. Mr. Shue looked across the classroom again. "Sam, does the new kid want to go?" Will asked.

"Sure," Sam sighed. He brought his guitar to the front and started to play it as Finn sat next to him.

**Sam: My head is stuck in the clouds**

**She begs me to come down**

**Says boy quit foolin' around.**

**Finn: I told her I love the view from up here**

**The warm sun and wind in my ear**

**We'll watch the world from above**

**As it turns to the rhythm of love**

**Both: We may only have tonight**

**But till the mornin' sun you're mine, all mine**

**Sam: Play that music low**

**Finn: And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Sam: My heart beats like a drum**

**A guitar string to my strum **

**A beautiful song to be sung**

**Finn: She's got blue eyes deep like the sea**

**That roll back when she's laughing at me**

**She rises up like the tide**

**The moment her lips meet mine**

**Both: We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine**

**Sam: Play that music low**

**Finn: And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Sam: When the moon is low**

**We can dance in**

**Both: slow motion**

**And all your tears will subside**

**All your tears**

**Sam: Will dry**

**(Both do bah-bahs)**

**Sam: And long after I've gone**

**You'll still be hummin' along**

**And I will keep you in my mind**

**Finn: The way you make love so fine**

**Both: We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine**

**Sam: Play the music low**

**Finn: And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Sam: Oh**

**Finn: Play the music low**

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Both: Sway to the rhythm of love**

The class had started to clap and Finn looked back at Sam, who started to blush…

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! (Yes, I know a lot of it was songs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

It was a Saturday night and Finn had invited everyone to a party. He made sure that Sam was invited, he had to. Finn noticed that he had rushed through his list of people to invite and forgot Puck. Maybe Finn was getting over Puck now that he has met Sam. This could be a whole new leaf for Finn, after all Sam could be gay for all Finn knew. Maybe, just maybe, Finn and Quinn could be friends again…

Finn couldn't get over his daydreams. He was quickly awoken by a ring on the door, the party was starting. Finn walked to the door, opened it and saw Rachel…_Of course; she would be the first one to come!_ Finn thought to himself.

"Hey, Finn!" Her face lit up. Finn tried to keep from groaning.

"Hi Rachel," Finn replied, barely keeping his smile on his face. Luckily, Finn didn't have to suffer for much longer, another rang came. He opened the door to see Quinn and Puck.

"Hi," Quinn waved a little.

"Think you can have a party without me, think again," Puck greeted. Finn smiled a little.

"Yeah sorry about that, I got caught up in a few things." Finn tried to make an excuse.

"As long as it doesn't happen again," Puck laughed. Another rang came and Finn answered the door. At the door was Kurt.

"Kurt? I didn't invite you…" Finn snarled. Kurt scoffed.

"Gosh, I wonder," Kurt played dumb. "Maybe because your mom and my dad got married and this is my dad's house." Kurt glared.

"Right," Finn felt stupid. "Uh, sorry," He apologized.

"Whatever, I'll be leaving in a minute anyway." Kurt said. There was another doorbell and Finn answered…

Pretty soon everyone at school was at the party, it was now 12:00 midnight and there was no sign of Sam anywhere. Finn was feeling stupid for even inviting him. So, Finn decided to call off the party already. He watched as everyone left, he told them that the cops were going to show up and everyone ran. He walked into his room and found Quinn lying on his bed, asleep. Even if Finn was gay, he had to admit that this was cute. He poked her foot and she smiled.

"Puck stop," She laughed.

"It's Finn," Finn told her. Quinn's eyes shot wide open and she looked at Finn.

"Wait, is the party over?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, everyone just left." Finn said. Quinn sighed at this. "Look," Finn sighed. "Do you ever think that we could be friends again?" He asked. Quinn looked at him.

"I guess…why? I thought you hated me now?" Quinn asked. The thought rattled through Finn's mind, he couldn't wrap his mind off of it.

"Well, I'm over Puck," Finn said. He tried to smile at Quinn, who just stared back at him awkwardly. "I've moved on," Finn tried again. Quinn obviously had something on her mind. Even when her face changed looks, Finn knew she was connecting the dots. Finally, a huge smiled burst on her face.

"You like Sam!" Quinn squeaked. Finn couldn't hide his blushing. "I knew it!" Quinn screamed.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" Finn asked. Quinn patted on the sheets next to her, motioning him to sit down. Finn sat next to her as told.

"Well, he's is the new kid, no one else would have caught your attention so suddenly. Also, you've been hanging around him for a while now. Added on to that, you and him sang rhythm of _love_." Quinn showed him. "And don't think that I haven't seen you checking him out." Quinn said. Finn was speechless. She had read him back and forth, side to side, and any other way imaginable. "I'll tell you what,"

"What?" Finn moaned.

"Don't whine, if you, for some reason, get a date with him, I'll help you keep it a secret and help you if Rachel comes snooping around." Quinn offered. "And we can be friends, how does that sound?"

"It sounds…awesome." Finn agreed.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

It was an hour after Quinn had left. The house was now very quiet, seeing as Kurt was gone. Finn was still upset about how Sam didn't come. So, Finn turned on some TV and was planning to stay up until 5 in the morning. He had done so before watching Zombieland, although it was a comedy and scary movie, Finn was scared and couldn't go to sleep. He was terrible at scary movies. Whenever one of his friends offered to take him to go see a scary movie Finn said he had other places to go. This time he turned on Baby Mama, a movie that would make him laugh to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Finn sighed; he didn't want to see anyone. It was probably Kurt, Finn figured. He answered the door. Standing in front of him was Sam.

"Hey," Sam waved. "So, I was out playing laser tag with some friends and we finished a little late. Is the party still going on?" Sam asked. Finn looked inside and laughed.

"Not really," Finn smiled. Sam looked a little sad. "But if you want to you could come inside and watch a movie with me…" Finn offered. Sam quickly smiled his huge grin.

"Sure, that would be cool." Sam replied. He stepped inside Finn's house and immediately found the TV. It must be something with guys and TV's, any guy could immediately find a TV.

"You probably want to watch a scary movie huh?" Finn asked. Sam chuckled a little.

"Of course I do," Sam replied. He hopped on the couch.

**Sam**

_Liar, liar, liar! I'm terrified of movies!_ Sam thought to himself. _So why did I say yes?_ Finn grabbed the remote and changed it to Grudge. It was the part where the lady was lying in her bed and it was under the sheets. It popped out and got her, which made Sam jump. He found himself hugging on to Finn's chest. As soon as Finn looked down at Sam, they both blushed big time.

"Sorry," Sam said. Finn smiled.

"Don't be," Finn replied. "Do you want to watch Easy A instead?" He offered. Sam shook his head yes to this. Another scary sound went off and Sam jumped more. His face was unimaginably close to Finn's. Sam felt the heat of the moment on his cheeks. The next thing he knew, Sam was bending in willingly and kissing Finn. _WHAT AM I DOING!_ Sam thought. He kissed again and again, eventually losing himself in the kiss. He finally shoved himself off of Finn.

"I am so sorry," Sam apologized. Finn smiled.

"It's all good," Finn chuckled. "It was really good by the way, I kind of want more," Finn blushed.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Should we, just to get it out of our system?" Sam asked. Finn grabbed Sam and started to kiss him again. Sam quickly backed out. "I'm not sure how I feel about this,"

"Do you want to wait in my arms till you figure it out?" Finn asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

**PLEASE, review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

Finn woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. He looked down at Sam, who was still sleeping. Finn didn't want to move in fear that he might wake up. Sam was very warm on Finn's chest. Sam started to move once the sun got in his eyes too. Finn noticed this and blocked out the sun with his hand. Sam suddenly relaxed. Finn grabbed the blanket and pulled it down from the couch's back. He spread the blanket over both of them carefully.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. He woke up from too much movement.

"Nothing," Finn said. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't now," Sam replied. "I need something,"

"What is it?" Finn asked. He hugged Sam tightly. "This?" Finn bent over and kissed Sam's cheek. Sam shook his head.

"That's all?" Sam looked disappointed. "How about this?" Sam kissed Finn. It was almost as nerve wrecking as the first time they kissed. Sam broke off and started kissing his neck. Finn was trying to hold back a groan. He quickly shoved Sam off.

"Sam, I can't," Finn said. "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter…" Finn noticed something in Sam's voice. It smelt bad and he seemed a little "off" today.

"Wait a minute, Sam?" Finn started. "Did you sneak into the fridge and get my dad's beer?" Sam put a finger up to Finn's mouth.

"Shh," Sam giggled. "Don't tell Finn," He started laughing. Finn recalled Sam leaving his arms at about 3 in the morning, but didn't think it was anything serious.

"You…you just...you just did." Finn was sure he was drunk now, or high. Sam's eyes shot wide open.

"Crap," He laughed. "You know when we get married in Vegas and have gummy bear children made of jelly; I'll still eat the cookies inside the cupboard." Sam smiled and lied upside down on the couch.

"Okay that's just wacky," Finn looked down at Sam, who was trying to lick his elbow. "Some husband," Finn muttered to himself.

"What's this?" Sam asked. He pulled a weight out from under the couch. "Is this extra terrestrial?" He asked. "You're an alien!" Sam screamed. He ran towards the phone.

"You got me; I'm as alien as I can get… Who are you calling?" Finn asked.

"The navy, you creature from the depths!" Sam pulled the battery pack off and held it to his ear. "You're not going to believe this but I found a hippopotamus with three heads and a pierced bellybutton!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Finn sighed. "Is this really happening right now?" Sam held the phone like it was a gun.

"Back off _Hades_!" Sam shouted. "I will not be mesmerized by your clock of doom." Finn couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"What?" He laughed. "Whose crack are you smoking?"

"Sergeant Bubblepop, I think it just insulted me, but I'm not sure," Sam talked into the batteries. It started to ring in his hand. "What did you do to this phone? Did you fill it with venom and are going to make it explode!"

"Oh my god, Okay you need therapy and," Finn was cut off by Kurt walking in the room.

"Ah ha, you have back-up!" Sam threw the phone and it hit Kurt in the leg.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped. "Did you not see me walking in?" Sam grabbed the weight and pointed it at Kurt. "You wouldn't," Kurt said. Sam got closer and closer. As he was about to swing, Kurt grabbed it out of his hands and smashed it into his head. Sam flew to the floor, unconscious.

"DUDE!" Finn yelled. Kurt just gave a shrug.

"He was going to hit me with it," Kurt excused himself.

"He was drunk, or high, or something like that!" Finn yelled. "Now I'm going to have to take care of him when he wakes up!"

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee: Bros before Hoes**

** Finn**

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. He laid an ice pack on Sam's head. Sam let out a moan of pain.

"What happened?" Sam wondered. He had finally started to regain consciousness. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Finn had to think of something fast. If Sam was going to be with him he couldn't hate Kurt.

"You were messing around with a weight and you dropped it on your head." Which was partly true. "It landed on you pretty hard."

"I'll say," Sam took the ice pack off of his head. "How bad does it look?" The area was a huge mess of black, blue, and purple.

"It doesn't look that bad." Finn lied, the look of it made him want to puke.

"Finn," Sam started. "You're a horrible liar. Just tell me."

"Okay, it's pretty disgusting." Finn started. "I'm not this good at nursing so I called one of my friends over. She's in the bathroom right now." Sam sat up in the bed.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Hey Finn, does this actually work?" Quinn walked in and was holding a bump-it in her hand. Sam was shocked, it was the girl he used to like.

"My mom used it and it worked great the first couple times, and then it kind of just died and wouldn't work as good." Quinn noticed Sam.

"Oh, he's up already?" She was shocked. "He's only been knocked out for four hours?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed too."

"We need to work this out," Sam interrupted. The other two were caught off guard. "Are we together?"

"I don't know, we could be, if you want to be, I like you, a lot." Finn said.

"I think I like you too. How about this, before we get into this whole dating thing, we go out on a date first?" Sam offered. Finn's face lit up.

"Okay," He agreed cheerfully.

"Wait, how will we make sure no one from school catches us?" Sam asked, he wasn't comfortably with people knowing he was possibly gay.

"That's what I'm here for," Quinn spoke up. "I will make sure that no one gets within peaking distance of you. Yes, that includes Rachel and Kurt."

"You know now that we're brothers I'm not that creeped out anymore." Finn said.

"Really, we need to do a lot of catching up."

"Yes we do."

"Oh did you hear that me and Puck are getting Beth back?"

"I think he told me that once."

"Yeah it's true."

"Oh that's cute,"

"Can we get back to us here?" Sam interrupted.

"Sorry," Finn apologized. "We get off of topic quickly." He looked at Sam, who looked sad. Finn couldn't bare to look at Sam like that.

"How about we go on that date now?" Finn asked. Sam's face lit up.

"Wait, we need to get some make up on that mother of a bruise." Quinn said. She took Sam's arm and flew into the bathroom with him, to get him ready for their date

**END**

**I hope you liked it**


End file.
